AKB49- tHE leGENd reBORn
by Neko Nishiriu
Summary: Three years after he left AKB48 suddenly something happens... Watch as Urakawa Minori steps once again into the world of idols. Step by step she/he will be the guiding force for the entire group. 'Shall we dance to the end of the time' Minori.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo, minna, o'hisa... Well it's been a while since I wrote new story or fanfiction, well considering that I'm in my final year that hardly an excuse... I hope that all of you like the story. Please give me some idea on whether I should write this story in full or just left it behind like. Even if there's only one review on wanting it to be written I would keep writing the story...**

Disclaimers- I do not own Akb49-Re'nai Kinshi Jourei

It all started with that spark, the unmotivation of several kenkyuusei. One thing led to another and a massive outbreak had happen to the largest and most popular girl group in Japan. Quite a number of kenkyuusei had been demoted from the group for breaking the rules against love. The producer Akimoto Yasushi was devastated though all the official members are doing well at the time. He had been thinking on how to encourage the troop under his care.

And so the story begun once again... the curtain once again has risen...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

20xx, on the edge of Chiba Prefecture...

The cafe is packed as it always is when it begins its operation one and a half year ago. A pair of waiter and waitresses is handling the customers efficiently while another pair of workers handles the cash register and the desserts. The cafe had been known as one of the most popular confectionary shop.

"Araa... Yumi-chan, is the Master in today"

A woman in her mid-thirties asked the waitress that passing by.

"Sorry Matsumoto-san, Master had to do something today so it's only us today handling the cafe.

The young girl with high ponytail answered her question.

"Is that so, and here I'm thinking of having her make some of her delicious carrot cake for my son"

She said to her.

"I didn't think that would be a problem "

A voice came from the door, there stood a young woman. More precisely it's a young man in casual clothing smiling at people in the cafe.

"Matsumoto-san, how many times had I told you that I'm a man"

He said to her smiling as he paved his way inside the place.

"Maa, you could pass as a woman with that stature and voice of yours Urayama-kun and speaking about this if only you're a woman I may have force my son onto you"

Laughter could be heard from inside the shop as all the other customers heard of the old woman statement. He just smiles hearing the words. The woman bid him goodbye as she makes her way home. The cafe operates like it usually is until the evening with the occasional visit of a few of his regular customers. In the evening he called for his workers to gather and break some news to them. As soon as all the tables clear and the chairs placed back to its original places, Minoru called them to the staff room. His workers walk into the room looking solemn...

"Okay, I'm sorry for stealing your time but I had some important news to tell all of you"

All of them shares glance before focusing their attention once more to Minoru.

"What is it Master?"

The waiter asked Minoru.

"Well, I'm going to close the cafe for a period of time and I'm sorry for not telling this important thing ahead of time because something important had happen"

A horde of gasps and protest could be heard, one of them nearly cried, Minoru knows that the boy comes from a poor family and he's working to help his parents. After a few minutes the protests and growls dies, all of them accepted their fate. Minoru took out four envelops from his jacket.

"I'll be giving you your final pay and little extras as compensation before you can get another job, after this all of you can dismiss gather your thing and take the box with your name on it home with you, tomorrow you don't have to come anymore"

Although his statement sound cold but this is the only solution he could think off given the short time he have to make the decision to close the cafe. Well, he's going to miss all his customers and workers.

...

After gathering all their things the quartet says goodbye and leave the cafe with a final look they return to their own home. Minoru stepped out of the place before locking it down and putting up the sign that he'll be closing the place for an indefinite amount of time.

...

That's all for now, if you want more please review, Pm of follows the story... Neko's here and I'm going into the groove once again... Lots of kisses and hugs from me to all of you...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo, minna. It's currently raining outside when I'm writing the chapter. I hope that all of you that read this story will end up liking it. I for one really love the manga because of its uniqueness. Please leave a review if you want the next chapter faster or had any idea on what I should write next.**

 **IMPORTANT. I'm in need of OC's for the series to continue, PM me or leave it at the review. Every names posted is a blessing for the stories after all. And should I give the story some kind of antagonist... Overall read and review please. Have a good day everyone...**

People bustling in and out of the stores. As usual, Akihabara is a busy town full with energy and a sight to behold. He looks upon the large neon sign with "AKB48" proudly sat on the building. The AKB48 Theatre is where AKB48 was founded and where they hold the Theatre Performances almost every day. Looking back, he can still see some things that remain the same. To be honest, he actually misses going there after leaving the stage. He walked past the building, heading towards another direction into a cafe situated quite hidden from the theatre.

Stepping inside the first thing he do is looked for the familiar figure of AKB producer Akimoto Yasushi, seeing that the man choose quite a hidden seats makes Minoru anxious. Greeting the older man, Minoru took the seat across him. A waitress came to take their order and both of them settles with a cup of coffee each. Sipping his coffee, He sigh, the great Akimoto Yasushi sighed. He looks at the young man that sat in front of him.

"It's been a while now, Urayama Minoru-kun"

Hearing the man begin his speech, Minoru fix his sitting posture a little indicating that he's listening.

"Yes, it has been three years since we last met face to face, Akimoto-san"

Minoru answered him. Seeing that the older man is still looking for the right words to say Minoru took another sip before he begin to question the man in front of him.

"Well, since you had call me to meet like this, there must be something that you want me to do"

Akimoto could only smile hearing the younger man prediction, has he always been this intuitive.

"Yes, and for some reason I think that only you could do this job"  
"What is it, Akimoto-san"  
"Urayama Minoru-kun, as the producer of AKB48, I would like to request something from you"

He said to him, every single movement that he makes clearly showing that he's serious.

"I would like for you to return to the theatre"

Minoru nearly spits the coffee to his face, choking and forcing himself to gulp down the rest. This is something that he totally didn't expect.

"Excuse me, did I hear it right"

He questions the producer.

"Yes, you heard me right"

He almost feels like fainting, only that is not the good choice at the moment. The troubled look on the producer face makes him feel a little edgy. Well, the man did kept his secret for a good while when he's still in the group and seeing the producer like this is something to be worried off.

"Is there a problem with the current AKB?"

He asked him.

"Yes, and I would like to borrow your power to solve this problem"  
"Power... Akimoto-san you make me sound like I'm some kind of superhero y'know, if there's something that you need me to do let's hear it..."

...

"Excuse me Akimoto-san, why am I wearing this type of garments again"

He said to him while standing in front of the mirror looking a bit awkward at the sudden change of wardrobes. He is now clad in a milky mint collared shirtdress with floral motif at the edge. His black hair is dyed in a mild shade of strawberry blonde. A knee high socks and a pair of chickened Wellington boots complete his look. A tint of blush crept onto his cheek, really now, he looks at himself. His figure still remains the same as he was three years ago. All of him is still the same as the old Urakawa Minori except for the addition two centimetres that he gains after leaving the group. No wonder all the neighbourhood aunties wanted him as a son/daughter in laws.

Akimoto Yasushi could only smile the revival of Urakawa Minori. He had explained to him regarding the kenkyuusei situation. Minoru is going to be the newest batch of kenkyuusei instructor in some sense. Akimoto had been thinking of moving the current batch to another studio on the edge of the city, specially built in case something happens to the current AKB48 Theater. Not many people recognize him though since only the older members and the fans that attended his graduation 3 years ago.

After done with the little shopping, in courtesy of Akimoto money, they drove through the city towards the spare studio. Before leaving, the producer shows Minoru where he'll stay during the time. The studio is connected with the changing room and an adequate space reserved for living. After informing him that the sessions begin earlier next week, Akimoto Yasushi leaves the place.

The 16th generation kenkyuusei... Just how good are they... For now he must change his clothes and start practicing all the dance moves once again.

...

"All sixteen members of the 16Th generation kenkyuusei will be excluded from election "

The crowd that gathered in the theatre went wild as Akimoto Yasushi said to them. A few of the girls already on the verge of tears while the older members permanent and concurrent just stared at their producer clearly bewildered.

One of the girls gathers her courage to ask him a question regarding his statement.

"From now on all the 16th generation member training will be moved to our second studio, session will start next week; the manager will post the location on the board, dismissed"

Without any other explanation, Aki-P leaves the place letting the girls to figure the rest by themselves. Ohh, how he's going to enjoy this when the wheels started to spin...

 **ALL IDEAS AND THOUGHTS ARE APPRECIATED...**


End file.
